The Love of a Dragon
by Awahili
Summary: Draco and Hermione have a late night discussion in a darkened hallway. The topic: love -- D/G & a little H/Hr COMPLETE!
1. Part 1 A Revelation

SUMMARY:  Draco has a talk with Hermione……about love.

SETTING:  H/Hr/D 5th yr / G 4th yr

This came to me one night…dunno why, just did.  I dedicate this to….anyone who wants to claim the dedication.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Why me?_

That was the only thought going through Draco's head as he walked to potions, flanked by his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle.

Draco Malfoy was a rich boy, having been raised in one of the most wealthy and upstanding wizarding families to ever grace the planet.  He had always had everything he ever wanted, and demanded respect from everyone, just as his father had taught him.  Okay, so his family wasn't as affectionate as _some families, but what they lacked in love, they made up for in power.  And now, all that power, all that respect, was useless in light of this new fact.  Draco Malfoy was in love.  Now, normally, when a Malfoy wanted something, he would get it by any means necessary.  There was just __one snag in that current plan: she was a Gryffindor.  _

He slunk into potions and took his normal seat in the front.  This was, after all, his best subject, not to mention his head of house was the professor.  He could sit anywhere in this class and still ace it, probably without paying much attention.  He did like the class, but that was not the reason he woke up every morning looking forward to this period.  The sole reason had just walked through the doors, flanked by two others.  Harry Potter, the world's savior, entered with Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  As Snape stormed through the door, the three Gryffindors scrambled to their seats, but not fast enough for the professor's liking.

"10 points from Gryffindor for dawdling, Mr. Potter.  Now if you would be so kind as to sit down, I would like to begin class."  He scrawled ingredients on the board and instructed everyone to pair up and gather their materials.  

"Potter, you work with Longbottom."  Draco smirked.  _This is why he loved this class.  There were so many possibilities in messing with those two in potions, they seemed endless.  He was teamed with Pansy (to which he groaned inwardly) and began his potion.  As usual, she did nothing, but he trudged on anyway.  It was probably better that she not help; she was about as clumsy as Longbottom.  As if by fate, Longbottom's cauldron exploded, and Draco looked at the clock.  __Record time, he thought, __that only took five minutes.  Snape took 20 points and ordered both boys to the Hospital Wing.  Though it looked as if they would not make it on their own._

"Weasley, escort these two to the Hospital Wing.  Take your things with you.  I'm sure your know-it-all friend can give you your assignment after class.  Miss Granger, I hope, for your sake, that you are competent enough to complete the potion on your own."  Ron picked up his things and those of the other two boys and helped them out the door.  Hermione gulped and looked back at her cauldron.  Draco laughed to himself, but thanked Merlin.  Now he could get near her without Potty and the Weasel intervening.

The rest of the class was spent with Snape taking off points from Gryffindor and adding them to his own house.  Of course, with Potter gone, the Gryffindors lost less points, but it still was good to watch from the Slytherin perspective.  Draco's potion was, as usual, perfect, and even Granger managed an adequate concoction.  They bottled their brews and headed out the door.  Draco managed to bump into Granger "accidentally" and dropped a small piece of parchment in her bag.  With a small charm, he had made it look like Potter's writing, so she would not be suspicious.

The day dragged on through History of Magic and Care of Magical Creatures.  Thankfully, the oaf Hagrid wasn't back from his "mission" and they had an interim professor.  She was interesting enough, but this subject was not one of his favorites.  Discreetly, he eyed Granger, who was discreetly eyeing Potter, who had been allowed to resume classes after lunch.  _Good, he thought, __she's read the note._

Dinner and Quidditch practice came and went, and at last, it was time to meet with Granger in the third floor corridor.  He grabbed his book bag and told Crabbe and Goyle he was headed to the library.  Immediately, they sat back down, not ever wanting to step foot in there.  So, he trekked in the direction of the library, but made a detour at the last moment and jogged the rest of the way.  There were advantages to being a prefect, like access to otherwise somewhat off-limits areas.  

When he entered, she was staring fixedly at a portrait of the founders, listening to Rowena Ravenclaw ramble on about the best students of her time.  Upon hearing the door open and close, she quickly ended her conversation (which had been rather one-sided anyway) and turned.  Letting out a gasp she reached out for her wand.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you, Granger, I just wanted to talk to you about something important."

Hermione realized she had only two options: she could fight her way out, which was likely to end her up in the Hospital Wing, or she could listen.  Very quietly, and so he could not hear, she muttered a spell.

"_Recordo," she mumbled, and then lowered the wand, but did not pocket it.  She was cautious, but not stupid.  If they were going to have a little "chat," then she was going to have a record of it._

"What do you want from me, Malfoy?"

"Weren't you listening?  I said I wanted to talk to you?  Or are you so dense as to have forgotten it in the minute of silence?" he spat at her.

"Look, we're not going to get anywhere with us insulting each other, so let's just call a truce for tonight and have a civilized conversation."

"Whatever.  Now, I want to address a very sensitive subject, and I swear by Slytherin's heir that if you repeat anything that is said before I say you may, I will make you very sorry.  Do I make myself clear?"  She nodded, looking unabashed.  But Draco had made it a hobby to intimidate people, so he recognized the fear behind her eyes.  He smirked and leaned against the wall.

"Now, Granger, what I have to say ties closely in with one of your so called friends.  He may not like what I'm about to tell you, but I am going to tell you because I –" he paused.  This was more difficult that he had imagined, and he had imagined it to be near the pain level of the Cruciatus.  She leaned against the wall next to him and waited with her eyebrows raised.  

"Go on, Malfoy."

"I need your help."  Hermione lost her footing and barely caught herself from tumbling to the floor.  _I am so glad I got that recorded, she thought.  She noticed that Malfoy had made no move to stop her fall, but that really didn't surprise her.  He wiped his hand over his face, groaning in frustration.  Hermione realized that it was very out of character for Drac—er, Malfoy.  Whatever he needed help with was stressing him out.  She simply waited for him to calm down and continue, which he did._

"The reason I need your help is that…I'm in love, at least I think so.  I mean, I can't stop thinking about this girl, even though her friends hate me, and I think she does too, only I hope not, what I meant to say was that I hope she maybe might consider the possibility of perhaps going to the Yule Ball with me."  Hermione stood, dumbfounded.  Malfoy, the richest kid in school, the most well-brought-up of anyone, had just turned a sentence into complete mush.  She replayed it over in her mind to make sure she understood him correctly.  Then she realized something.

"Why do you need my help?"  Then it clicked, "Oh Merlin!  She's a Gryffindor, isn't she?"  It was a question of loathing, or even excitement.  It was merely a statement.  Draco stood staring at her as if she had just said she wanted to join the Dark Lord.

"How did you--?  You really are pretty smart for a Mud—uh, Muggle-born."  He silently cursed himself for almost ruining his one chance for help.  Calling Granger a Mudblood would most certainly send her stalking from the room and spilling his secret to anyone who would listen.

"That's what they tell me.  So who is it?  You said it was closely tied in with my friends.  You said he wouldn't like it, so I'm assuming you mean either Harry or…" she trailed off, realization dawning on her.  He smirked, glad for once that Granger was a smart one.  He didn't know if he could actually say it right now.  But of course, Hermione wanted to hear it from his mouth.  He sighed, resigning himself to the dark recesses of Hell.

"Yes, Granger.  I'm in love with Virginia Weasley."

________________________________________________________________________

So, what do you think?  As I said, it just came to me one night as I was drifting off to sleep, and I finally managed to finish it.  Originally, it was going to be a one shot, but I may consider doing a second chapter depending on reviews.  So, review away everyone!


	2. Part 2 A Secret Rendezvous

Ok, here's the second installment.  By request, I have made this chapter longer.  I think one more chapter for the Ball, and a surprise.  Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  This is probably the first of my fics that got 12 reviews in the first day.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_What have I gotten myself into?_

Hermione rushed back to the common room and plopped down on the cushy couch.  She began to replay the night's events in her head.  Draco had duped her into meeting with him in a darkened hallway.  He had threatened her, nothing new there, and then told her that he was in love with Ginny.  And somehow or another, he had managed to get her to agree to spy for him.  Now she was in the predicament of a lifetime.  How do you tell your most hated enemy that the person he loves more than likely hates his guts?  Worse yet, how do you tell your best friend that his most hated enemy is in love with his little sister?  She exhaled sharply and sat back into the couch.

"Hey, Mione, what's wrong?"  _Well_, she thought, _at least it's not Ron._  Harry sat beside her and she made up her mind.  She pulled the note out of her pocket and handed it to him.  He took it and read it, confusion evident on his face.

"Mione, I didn't write this, but it's in my handwriting."

"Yeah, I guess whoever wanted me to meet them was careful to not make me suspicious."

"You didn't go, did you?  I mean, prefect or not, we can't be wandering the halls at night."  He smiled as she gave him the "you're kidding, right?"look. 

"Of course I didn't go, Harry.  I mean, I was going to, and I had just gotten out of the portrait hole, but I changed my mind.  I mean, it could have been Malfoy for all I know." There, now if he had heard her come in, he knows why.  He smiled and wrapped his arm around her.  She smiled back and leaned into his embrace.

"And I wouldn't want to lose you to Malfoy.  Neville maybe, but not Malfoy."  She elbowed him in the ribs and giggled.  

"You don't have to worry about that.  Imagine Malfoy, liking a Muggle-born."  They both laughed at the thought of him telling his father.

"The only thing worse than that would be if he suddenly fell in love with a Gryffindor!"  He laughed heartily at the thought, and Hermione had to try her best to play along.  _This is going to me impossible_, she thought.  Finally, they both consented to go to bed, as they had finals coming up soon, not to mention OWLS.  

The next morning as she walked into the Great Hall, she stole a glance at Malfoy.  He narrowed his eyes at her and glanced over at Ginny.  Hermione looked at the younger girl and mentally gasped.  If she didn't know better, she would have thought Ginny was furtively glancing over to the Slytherin table.  Hermione looked shocked for a moment, then looked back to Malfoy.  She shook her head so slightly, she hardly felt it, and Malfoy sneered and turned back to his breakfast.  Hermione made herself a mental note of confront Ginny in private about the incident.

Soon, she got her chance.  As Harry and Ron headed off to Divination, Hermione headed to the library.  She found Ginny there, studying fourth year Herbology.  Hermione piled her bag onto the table and sat down next to the younger girl.

"Hey Herms?  Where's the rest of the Dream Team?  Oh, I forgot.  They have Divination and you don't."

"Of course not, Gins.  I wouldn't be caught dead taking that subject.  It's so hokey.  I mean, aside from the crazy bat predicting Harry's death every other week, he tells me that Dumbledore himself said she's only made two real predictions in her life."

Ginny giggled, "I wouldn't be surprised, but it's an easy mark.  I mean, all you have to do is predict a little doom and gloom and she thinks you're a prodigy."  Hermione took a peek at Ginny's book, and smiled.  She remembered that lesson.  She was about to say something about breakfast that morning when Colin Creevey walked up.

"Hey, uh, Ginny?"  Ginny gave Hermione an apologetic glance, and turned around to face Colin.

"Yes, Colin?"

"I, uh, was, uh, wondering if you might wanna go to the Yule Ball with me this year?"  She could tell it had taken all his courage to ask her that simple question.  _And he's supposed to be a Gryffindor_, she thought.

"Sorry Colin, but I'm already going with someone.  Maybe next year, okay?"  He smiled at her and walked away, heart-broken.  Hermione took the opportunity that had presented itself.

"Who are you already going with Gins?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Uh, no one as of yet, but I'm hoping someone will get up the guts to ask me."

"Someone just did," Hermione pointed out, which only got her a light slap on the arm.  "Seriously, though Gins.  Who do you want to go with?  And if you say Harry, I'll trounce you."

"Don't worry, my school-girl crush on him ended the minute you two began dating.  No, this someone is, well, he's not Harry.  I don't know if I should tell you or not.  I mean, you and Ron and Harry tell each other everything, and I don't want either of them knowing this right now."  _If only you knew_, Hermione thought.

"Oh come on, Gins.  This is girl talk.  Just between you and me."  She leaned in closer, hoping to hear two words that would solve all her problems.  Well, most of them.

Ginny took a deep breath.  "Draco Malfoy.  That's who I want to go to the Ball with."  Hermione smiled on the inside, but for show, managed to look astonished.

"Are you crazy?  You do know what he thinks of your family right?  Not to mention he hates all Gryffindors." _ All but one_, she amended silently.

"I know, it's stupid!  But I can't get this idea out of my head that he's not really as mean as Ron makes him out to be.  Sounds dumb, huh?"  Hermione had a far-away look in her eyes, but she responded the same.

"Not really, Gins.  I mean, we can't help who we love."  It sounded cheap, but it was the only thing she could think of at that moment.  The irony of that was it was exactly what Draco had said to her last night when she told him he was crazy.  The two girls finished their work in silence and separated to go to classes.  Hermione walked down to the dungeons for potions while Ginny headed outside for Care of Magical Creatures.

She was early, she knew, but she wanted to review her report one last time before Snape obliterated it.  Surprisingly, she found Draco waiting for her.  Even more surprisingly, his two cronies weren't in sight.

"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood.  Where are your two boyfriends?"  He held up his hand for her to be silent and paused, waiting for someone to rise to her defense.  When no one did, he continued in a hushed tone.  "What have you found out, Granger?"

Hermione was tempted to lie; to crush his heart for all the things he had done and said to her and her friends over the last four and a half years.  But she couldn't do it to Ginny.  She took a breath and replied in an equally hushed voice.

"She likes you, but she thinks you're not as bad as everyone says you are."  His eyes dropped, revealing that perhaps Ginny had been right.  "You're not seriously saying you have a soft side, are you?"

"I said nothing of the sort.  My father expects me to marry a pureblood to continue to family line.  But the people he wants me to associate with are not those I wish to as well.  Even Crabbe and Goyle are flunkies put in place by my father.  I don't even really remember their first names."  Despite herself, Hermione let out a small laugh, then quickly covered it up with a cough.  She looked back up to find his sneer back in place, and only had to take one guess.  Quickly, she reacted to the obvious.

"Shut up, Malfoy, or I'll have Moody come back and turn you into a ferret again."

"What did you say to her Malfoy?"  Harry rose to her defense in a heartbeat, and Ron wasn't too far behind.

"Well, if it isn't Scar-head and the Weasel.  Here to defend your precious girlfriend, Potter?"  He crossed his arms and smirked, clearly knowing he had the upper-hand in the dungeons, where Professor Snape was bound to emerge anywhere.

"If you haven't noticed, we outnumber you Ferret Boy, so sod off!"  Ron was red and had almost reached the point of yelling.  But of course, as if on cue, Professor Snape emerged from the classroom and scowled at the three Gryffindors.

"10 points from Gryffindor for your language, Weasley.  Now would someone care to tell me why you are so early to my class?  I expect as much from Draco, he is an excellent pupil, but you three are never early.  What are you scheming?"  Ron stood, mouth agape.  They just couldn't win with this guy!  If they were late, he had a field day taking off points, and if they were early, he suspected them of something.  Harry gave him a warning glance and the three of them quietly hung outside the door, not wanting to be stuck inside the potions classroom with two Slytherins.

Harry turned to Hermione as soon as Snape and Malfoy were inside.  "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing that he doesn't normally do.  Threaten the Muggle-borns, call me a Mudblood, the usual."  She shrugged it off, hoping she sounded convincing enough.  Harry narrowed his eyes at the door, then took a deep breath.  That was why she liked Harry.  He could let go of almost anything, especially if she did as well.  Ron, on the other hand, was still fuming about an argument he wasn't even in.

"He's lucky I didn't hear it.  I would have decked him."

"And gotten more points taken off and possibly expelled, Ron?"  She always tried to make him see reason, and as usual, he ignored her.

"He never gets points taken off for calling you – that _word."  _

"Snape, take points from Slytherin?  You should try out for the talent show at the Ball, Ron.  You're pretty funny."  And as always, Harry tried to lighten the mood to take Ron's mind off of pummeling Malfoy.  Soon, the other Gryffindors showed up and they filed in quietly.

The rest of the day went by uneventfully, and soon came time for Hermione to meet with Draco again.  _Boy, if the guys ever find out about this…  She snuck out and rushed to the hallway where they had met last night.  He was waiting for her._

"So, what do you have for me now, my spy?"  She stopped and reeled back.  Was he joking with her?  No, must have been her imagination.  She found her voice and relayed what had happened in the library.  She watched him smirk at a few points, especially when Ginny had blown off Colin.

"That's it?"

"Well, she does sneak glances at you during meals."

"So do you think she would say yes if I asked her to the Ball?"

"Positive, only you'd have to get past Ron and Fred and George…well, pretty much all the Gryffindors.  Probably some Hufflepuffs too."

"That's where you come in.  I want you to set up a secret meeting between myself and Virginia.  Tomorrow night.  Here at the normal time."

"How am I supposed to get her out of the dorms?  It's hard enough for me, and I'm a prefect."

"You're smart, you'll think of something.  Tomorrow night Granger."  He walked off, leaving Hermione completely stunned.  He had not only not insulted her the entire meeting, he had actually complimented her.  Something was definitely wrong.  Of course, if that was stunning, what came next was absolutely dumbfounding.  Just before he reached the door, he turned.

"See you in class tomorrow," then left.  She quickly composed herself and returned to the Tower.  She snuck back up to her dorm and fell asleep, still completely clueless as to how she was going to get Ginny to the hallway tomorrow night.

Her alarm was always set earlier than others.  She found it relaxing to get up and into the Great Hall before the crowd of people.  She could eat and read in silence.  As she walked into the Hall shining her badge for the day, she noticed another figure sitting at the table.

Ginny Weasley looked like she had just gone ten rounds with a mountain troll, and she was barely staying awake over her eggs.  Hermione sat down next to her, but the younger girl didn't seem to have noticed.  Hermione looked closer, and saw that the girl was really asleep.  She gently shook her shoulder.

"Gins?"  The red-head woke suddenly and spilled her orange juice.  Instantly, it was gone and a fresh glass appeared in front of her.  "Gins, why are you up so early?  And why are you falling asleep in your breakfast?"

"Sorry Herms.  I didn't sleep very well last night, and I woke up at five and couldn't get back to sleep.  So I came in here to get an early breakfast then I was going to the library to do some studying for my Herbology quiz.  Guess I fell asleep."

"Well, it's good thing I found you now.  I need you to come with me tonight.  I'm supposed to arrange a meeting between you and someone, but I'm not allowed to say whom.  He just wanted me to get you two together alone."

"Oh, like a secret tryst kinda thing?"  Hermione grimaced.

"Please don't put it like that.  That's a horrible mental image.  He just wanted to talk to you alone.  Will you come?"  Ginny furrowed her brow in thought, then straightened her face.

"Sure, as long as I'm back before my brothers do their 'bed check.'  Seriously, they need a hobby."

"I'll talk to Ron about that, but I can't say anything for Fred or George.  Maybe if you talked to Alicia and Katie."  Hermione knew the twins liked the Chasers, but she didn't know if either was going to make a move.  Perhaps if the girls did, they would stop bugging Ginny.

"Deal," the red-head said.  "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go try and get some more sleep before classes."  Hermione watched her go, but not before bumping into Malfoy on his way in.  She gave him a fake glare for show, which Hermione saw right though, and continue on her way.  Malfoy, for his credit, actually said excuse me as he brushed past her.  He raised his eyebrows at Hermione, who merely nodded and sighed.  He smirked and continued to his designated place at the head of the Slytherin table.  Though only a fifth year, he was undoubtedly the most respected (and thus feared) by the other Slytherins.  They had heard stories from their own parents on how Lucius had been and was now, and they tried their hardest to stay on Draco's good side.

She was joined shortly after by Ron and Harry, who were arguing about tonight's Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.  Ron, as usual, sided with the Hufflepuffs, but Harry correctly pointed out that with a new Seeker, they were still straggling.  Cedric Diggory's death had haunted Harry for a few months.  Hermione had received countless owls in the middle of the night telling her of a dream he had had.  It was then that she realized she loved him, and subsequently dumped Krum and asked Harry out.  Surprisingly, he had said yes, and he was permitted to spend the remaining weeks of summer at her house; and Ron came over within the last week as the trio shopped for the upcoming year.

Hermione opened her Arithmancy book and tuned the boys out as she studied tomorrow's material.  Harry gave her a hug to let her know he had seen her and she wasn't forgotten, but he continued on with his argument.

The day was uneventful, but all together pleasant, as they didn't have Snape that day.  She had gained almost 20 points for Gryffindor that day, and even Ron managed to get one thing right in Care of Magical Creatures, earning him 5 points.  Lunch was spent as a normal Friday at Hogwarts.  Most students were anxious for the weekend, and talking about the upcoming Quidditch game.  It seemed as if most people were agreeing with Harry and picking Ravenclaw as today's winners.  Harry and Ron had even bet 5 Sickles on the outcome.  Hermione opted to skip the game in favor of homework, and by the time the boys came in, Harry smiling and 5 Sickles richer, she had completed all her homework for the weekend.  Harry frowned, but began his anyway, and Ron left for the Great Hall to get an early start on dinner.

They joined him twenty minutes later, and Harry had already completed his Defense Against the Dark Arts essay.  Ron griped at him, but decided to finish his tomorrow early so he could have the rest of the weekend off.  Hermione excused herself with the excuse of going to the library and left.  She found Ginny in the common room and sat beside her.

"Meet me down here ten minutes after lights out.  Try to be as quiet as possible.  I'm going to try and get Harry's Invisibility Cloak, but don't count on it."  Ginny nodded and ran up to get ready.  If she was going to meet a boy, she wanted to look her best.  Hermione snuck into the boy's dorms, after tricking Neville into giving her the key, and quickly grabbed Harry's cloak.  She stuffed it in her bag and left, giving Neville his key back.  

She did her bed check for the girls as Harry did his for the boys.  They met back in the common room, traded figures, made sure everyone was accounted for, and he kissed her goodnight on the cheek.  She blushed and walked up to her dorm.  She waited until she heard the boy's door shut, then she returned to the common room.  Ginny was waiting for her.  Hermione threw the cloak on her and walked out.  Luckily, prefects' lights out times were extended half an hour, so it was fine for her to be in the halls.  They reached the hallway to find a shadow lurking in the corner.  Ginny uncloaked and stared at the figure.

The blond merely smirked at her as she studied him to make sure he was real.  She turned back to Hermione, asking the question with her eyes.  The older girl shrugged.

"Don't ask me.  This is between the two of you.  I'll be in the next room."  She gathered Harry's cloak and left, not really wanting to hear this conversation.

Draco merely nodded, "Hello Virginia."

"Hi Draco.  You're the one who wanted to talk to me?"

"Yes, it was me.  Granger has been most helpful these past few days."  Ginny stared at him in shock.  Hermione was working _with Draco?  Though it did explain her strange behavior, which of course was only noticeable in hindsight.  She sighed, then realized Draco was in the room._

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the way she's been acting lately."

"You mean it was noticeable?"

"Only in hindsight, and then only if you look for it.  She's a really good actress.  But I'm sure you didn't ask me to come here to talk about her."

"Of course not.  I wanted you to come here because I was told you had an interest in me.  Well, I wanted you out of range of your brothers to ask you if you would like to go to the Yule Ball with me.  And before you start, I know very well what everyone will say, especially my father.  And frankly, I don't care."  _Wow, Ginny thought, __that was well thought out and rehearsed.  She stood stunned for a moment, soaking it all in.  Was this really happening, or was it all a dream.  At his expectant look, she found her voice._

"I would love to go to the Ball with you Draco.  I just don't want you putting yourself in harm's way by going with me.  You'd be much safer going with Pansy or Millicent."

"Actually, my father has already arranged a marriage between myself and Pansy.  That is when I finally decided that I am the one who chooses my destiny, not him, and especially not the Dark Lord."

"Are you going to be a Death Eater, Draco?"

"What would you say if I told you yes?"  This was not the answer she had been expecting, and she faltered for a moment.

"I would do all I could to divert you from that path, because it is not who you are."

"How do you know?"  It wasn't said hatefully, but curiously.  He wanted to know how this young Gryffindor knew so much about him.  The only thing they had ever exchanged her insults and sneers, not pleasantries and compliments.  

"Because if you were going to join the Dark Lord, you wouldn't be here now," she said simply.  He thought about her words, which made sense in their own way.

"Then you have nothing to worry about, Virginia.  I have no intention of ever joining Voldemort.  Hopefully, Potter can become the world's savior before that time."  Ginny laughed, an angelic sound to his ears, and stepped closer to him.

"Harry's not really as bad as you think he is.  Ron, on the other hand, is going to flip when I walk through the doors on your arm."

Draco raised his eyebrows at the insinuated secrecy this would entail.  "Are you sure you're supposed to be a Gryffindor?  Because you have a lot of Slytherin qualities."

"I'll try not to take too much offense to that," she joked, but he didn't seem to get it.  "It's a joke, Draco.  You're supposed to laugh?"

"Joking is not common among Malfoys unless it's a snide remark against someone."  His face remained straight as he stated this matter-of-factly.

"We are definitely going to have to work on that."  She stuck out her hand, fully expecting him to take it.  When he did, she pulled him in for a rather awkward hug.  "Thank you, Draco."  She let him go and signaled to Hermione that they were done.  The prefect emerged and waved goodbye to the Slytherin, who was still standing shocked at Ginny's action.

On their way back to the Tower, they ran into Filch.  He was easily diverted by a lie saying they were meeting with a professor, careful not to name anyone, and quickly returned to their dormitories.  Ginny hugged Hermione and thanked her, skipping up to her room.

Hermione plopped down on the couch and grabbed a book from the table.  Flipping through, she looked at all the pictures of the greatest Seekers of Hogwarts.  She found the page on James Potter and smiled.  She remembered giving Harry this for his birthday.  He must have forgotten it when he went to bed.

"Where have you been?"  There he was.  She turned to face him, not really knowing what to say.

"Harry?  What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you to return.  My cloak was missing, and Ron said he hadn't seen it.  I was going to ask you, but you weren't in your room.  I also see you have my cloak.  So where have you been?"  He wasn't angry, she noted, more concerned.  Secretly, she wondered what she had done to deserve him, but she pushed that thought aside in lieu of more pressing matters.  Sheepishly, she stood and handed his cloak back to him.

"You have to _swear you will not tell anyone, not even Ron."  Now he knew it was serious if he couldn't tell Ron.  He merely nodded, indicating for her to continue.  "I was sneaking Ginny out to see her admirer.  He asked her to the Ball and she said yes and we left and came straight back here.  See, it's not even past our lights out time yet."  Harry looked at the magical clock, and noted that it was only 10:25 pm.  _

"Mione, I understand that you have your own little things that you need to keep to yourself.  I do too.  But please don't go out alone in those halls without at least letting me know.  That way, if you don't come back, I can notify someone.  I'm just worried about you, that's all.  With Voldemort's return, Muggle-borns are in more danger than everyone else.  I can't lose you now; not when I've just gotten you."  He pulled her into a firm embrace, and she let a few silent tears fall.  She hated lying to him, but she couldn't tell.  For Ginny's sake.  Harry had even told her she didn't have to tell him.  So she rationalized with herself and told herself it was okay, that she wasn't lying, just not telling the whole truth.

It sounded shallow and lame in her own ears, but for now, it was the best she could do.  She only had one more week before the Ball, then everything would be alright again.  Well, as long as they kept Ron from killing anyone.  Which was going to be a feat in and of itself.  She laid down in her bed and closed her eyes, finding sleep easier than the night before.


	3. Part 3 Confessions of the Heart

Hermione woke the morning of the Ball to the sight of her windowsill covered in red roses.  She stood and padded over, taking in the romantic scent.  As she bent to read the note, she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist.

"Good morning, beautiful," Harry's melodic voice filled her ears and his breath tickled her neck.  She smiled, and turned in his arms to embrace him.

"What's all this for?" she asked as she pulled away.

"What, you didn't read the note?" he joked.

She smirked and turned, picking up the small strip of parchment.

~_My love, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball tonight?~_

She shook her head disbelievingly, and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Of course I'll go with you, Harry.  Who else would I go with?"  He shrugged and crossed his arms.

"Malfoy?"  Hermione choked on her next words, and Harry worriedly patted her on the back.  She laughed at the thought, holding back a larger laugh at the irony.

"You alright Mione?" she nodded.  "Then how about some breakfast."  He guided her back to her bed and sat her down, propping her up against the pillows.  "Oh Dobby!"  Dobby appeared with a pop carrying a tray full of breakfast items for two.  He pulled up a chair and dove into his eggs.  She smiled and did the same.  She checked the time and found that it was only 7:30, plenty of time to finish this and get ready for classes.  She saw her and Harry's bags over by the door, and looked at him quizzically.

"Oh, yeah, all you have to do is get dressed.  I even got Lavender to take care of your morning prefect duties."  She smiled and hugged him, rather awkwardly, from her position on the bed.  

"What did I do to deserve you?" she joked.

"What do you mean what did you do?  I'm still trying to pay off my debt!"  He laughed and his eyes danced.  They finished their breakfast and he waited in the common room while she changed.  They walked down to Transfiguration together, and were early enough to help a few lost first years.  Harry laughed and shook his head.

"They've been here since September and their still getting lost."

"Don't scoff.  I remember your first day in Transfiguration."  Harry grimaced at the memory, but he laughed with her just the same.  As they entered, Hermione noticed the only two empty seats were next to Ron and Draco.  Prat must have arranged it that way.  Harry looked nervously around the room.

"Mione, you go sit by Ron."  He pushed her in the direction of Ron's table, but she stopped.

"No, Harry.  I'd rather you not be next to Malfoy; you're his favorite target.  I'll be okay.  Besides, he may have the upper hand in potions, but he's on Gryffindor territory now."  She gestured to McGonagall eyeing the Slytherins carefully.  Harry pressed his lips together, but sighed.

"Alright, if you think it's okay.  But if he does or says anything to you, tell me or Ron and we'll take care of it."

She scoffed, "Honestly, you boys think everything must be solved with violence."  She sat rather smartly in her chair, and Draco eyed her out of the corner of his eye.  Harry sat rather fidgety next to Ron, both boys glancing over their shoulders every now and then to make sure she was alright.  During a period in which both boys were occupied, Draco leaned over and whispered.

"Little protective, aren't they?"

"Can you blame them?  Probably think you'll hex me when they're not looking."

"I wouldn't put it past me."  And that was it.  Nothing more.  But it still left Hermione stumped.  She was so preoccupied that she almost didn't completely turn her staff into a snake.  Most of the Gryffindors were too skittish to complete the transformation, but all of the Slytherins did it perfectly.  In the end, the only Gryffindors able to do it completely were Harry and Hermione.

Goyle smirked at his counterpart and set his snake upon Hermione.  It landed on the back of her chair, and hissed violently in her hair.  Draco reacted quickly and turned the snake back into a staff, letting it clatter to the floor.  He then turned to Goyle, who was staring at him, shocked.

"You idiot!  It could have bitten me!  I can't believe you are so stupid!"  McGonagall came over and broke up the clamor, then dismissed the class.  Draco stormed out, not waiting for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him.  Harry and Ron caught up with Hermione outside in the hall.

"That was weird," Ron said, "I mean, all he had to do was back up a little to get out of the way.  It was almost as if he was saving you."  This set the trio into fits of laughter all the to Herbology.

The rest of the day, Hermione thought about the events of the morning.  Draco was definitely not as bad as everyone made him out to be, but then why was he acting like such a prat at times.  _Of course, Mione, his father.  She had to admit, Lucius Malfoy was not one for pleasantries.  She shuddered to think what would happen if and when he found out about Draco and Ginny.  She realized he would find out, probably by another Slytherin squealing to him.  She wondered if Draco would then stay by Ginny, or dump her in favor of his father's wishes.  Hermione hated to think it, but he would more than likely dump her._

But, she had to remind herself, he has been acting rather _human lately.  Perhaps Ginny was right about him.  She shook that thought out of her head as Ginny came bounding up to her in the common room._

"Herms, will you help me get ready?"

"Sure Gins.  I have to get ready too."

"Oh, so Harry finally asked you."

"Of course he did.  But that's not the whole story."  They commandeered the prefects' bathroom and got ready, all the while Hermione told Ginny the events of this morning, with Ginny placing her "ohs" and "awws" in the right places.

Two hours later (and ten minutes to the Ball), the girls emerged, completely transformed.  Hermione had put on a silky blue dress robe with a black shawl draped over her shoulders.  Her brown hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, with small wisps dangling freely, framing her face.

Ginny was wearing a forest green robe with black shoes.  Hermione had french-braided her hair and sprinkled a little glitter in it to give it a shine.  As they exited the bathroom and made their way to the Gryffindor common room, they received stares from the couples already making their way to the Great Hall.  Ginny said goodbye and went to the place where she was to meet Draco.  Hermione entered the common room and Harry's eyes widened.  He was wearing a deep blue robe he had picked up at Hogsmeade on the last visit.  He kissed her lightly on her cheek and placed a white flower in her hair.  She took his arm and together, with Ron and Lavender, they went to the Great Hall.

The music had already begun as they entered, so Harry led Hermione straight to the dance floor.  Only a few moments later, a clamor broke out, and Hermione knew who had walked in.  As expected, the first voice she heard was Ron.

"Get away from her, you prat!"  Harry shoved his way to the commotion and saw Ron shove Draco away from Ginny.  Ginny, who hated to be "protected" by her older brothers, shoved Ron right back.

"Ron, you're the only prat here.  Now go away, and do not speak to me unless you can be civil."  Harry was standing behind Ron now, and Hermione had come up beside him.

"Ginny, are you here with Draco?"

"Of course I am Harry."  Ginny, for her credit, made no mention of Hermione's involvement at this point.  Draco had recovered his dignity and reclaimed his position next to Ginny.  Unbeknownst to everyone else, two figures slipped out of the Great Hall and slunk down to the dungeons.

Harry turned to Draco and stepped a little closer.  He looked over at Ginny, who seemed to be genuinely happy.  He nodded at her, then looked back to the Slytherin.

"You treat her badly, I hear about it.  That is not something you want to happen."  Back to Ginny, "Have a good night."  He took Hermione and the couple resumed dancing.  Ron looked totally flabbergasted, but Lavender led him away.  Most stayed away from Ginny and Draco that night, but the few that did make snide comment were soundly defeated by Draco.

At one point, Hermione was left alone as Harry went to get punch.  She wandered around the room, smiling as her friends had the best night of their lives.  At one point, she walked up to Draco and Ginny, who were twirling around on the floor.  Draco stopped for a moment, excused himself from Ginny, and walked over to Hermione.

"Thank you, Granger.  This would not have been possible had you not helped."

"Not at all Malfoy, and it's Hermione.  The only one who calls me Granger is Professor Snape."

"Draco, Hermione.  And thank you again."  He walked back over to Ginny, apologized for leaving her side (in which time one Ravenclaw fourth year made a move on her, who she quickly dismissed rather harshly), and took her back up in his arms and they began dancing again.  Hermione returned to the spot where Harry had left her to find him in an almost panic looking for her.

"Relax, I just went to talk to some friends of mine."

"Relax?  Who's panicking?  I was about to spill your punch!"  They laughed and talked for a long while about what they would do after Hogwarts, what each thought was going to be on the OWLS, and who would teach DADA next year.  In all the years they had been here, not one DADA teacher ever repeated a year.  This year's professor wasn't looking too promising either.  She was just too chicken of the really powerful hexes and curses, and the students wondered how she even got the position in the first place.

Being a Friday night, Dumbledore gave them a special treat and let them stay up until midnight.  The night slowly wore down, and things settled down considerably.  As Ron saw the way Draco treated his little sister and even defended her from his own housemates, he let them be.  A slow dance had just ended when Draco felt someone tap his shoulder with a staff.

"Draco, good to see you son."  Draco held back a groan and turned to face his father.  Harry had seen Lucius walk in and began to discreetly move himself closer to defend Ginny if needed.  But he knew that with the professors here, Lucius wouldn't try anything drastic.  Harry looked up to the Head Table to see only Snape and Sprout sitting there.  Harry groaned as Snape hastily made an exit to avoid questioning from Lucius.  If Lucius knew that Snape had not interfered, he would be under closer scrutiny, and that was not something he needed right now.  Sprout stood to try and get a better look at the altercation, but many students blocked her view.

"Father, what a pleasant surprise.  I was not informed that you would be visiting."  Draco tried to remain as calm as he sounded, but was failing miserably.

"Well, when I was told that my son was seen associating with riff-raff, I didn't believe it.  But I came immediately to discover the truth for myself, and what do I find?"  He turned his cold stare on Ginny, who narrowed her eyes at him.  She was not going to be intimidated by this man, no matter what his position in the Ministry.  Lucius returned the gesture, then looked back at his son, who was glaring daggers at him.  Lucius was momentarily surprised at his son's actions, and the emotion flitted across his face, but only for a split second.

"Father," he spat the title, "I will not have you addressing my date as riff-raff.  I've made no mention of the company _you keep."  Lucius restrained himself from slapping the boy's face.  How dare he speak to his father that way!  _

"Be that as it may," he drawled, "You will no longer have to worry about your _date.  Your mother and I were saving this bit of information for the Christmas holidays, but I think it best you know now.  You will not be returning to Hogwarts next semester.  Instead, you are to be transferred to Durmstrang.  And that is final."  Draco face turned as red as Ron's hair._

"I will not!  You can't pull me out of this school!  I will not stand for it.  If you transfer me to that school, I will purposely flunk out!"  Draco analyzed his words in his head and realized he no longer had control over his speech.  Something other than his brain was controlling his words.

"Impudent boy!  You will do as I say!  You are acting far too childish for a boy of your status!"  Lucius made a move to grab Draco's arm, but he pulled back.

"No!  I am not acting childish!  It is you who has no regard for the feelings of others!"  Draco spat every word into his father's face, and before Lucius could respond in kind, another voice broke in.

"And what, exactly, are those feelings dear boy?"  All eyes turned to the Headmaster, who was flanked by McGonagall and Snape, who was looking astonished.  To Lucius, this was a result of his discovery of Draco's choice of date.  In reality, it was at the boy's words.  Dumbledore looked at Draco questioningly, as his father looked at him menacingly.  Draco fumbled for the words to explain, and a small hand touched his arm.  Ginny had moved closer to support him, and Lucius was leveling a death glare at her.  Something inside Draco flared up, and he exploded.

"I love her!"  The dead silence that followed was the longest in Hogwarts' history.  Harry stood wide-eyed, while Hermione was smiling.  He looked over and mouthed to her.

~You knew?~

~Yeah, I was sworn to silence.  Forgive me?~

~Of course.~

If it were not unbecoming of a man of his status, Lucius Malfoy would have stood mouth agape and wide-eyed.  Instead, he turned his glare to his son.

"Lust, I can understand, Draco.  I was once consumed by it as well.  Perhaps if you give it time, use her as you will, then leave her.  I can…consent to that."

This time, Draco did not hold back.  He pulled his wand and leveled it at his father's chest.  "You have taught me many ways in which to inflict pain on a person, and even used a couple on me.  Do _not tempt me to reciprocate."  Lucius now stood wide-eyed as his own son threatened him in favor of this Muggle-loving weakling!  He stood up taller and stuck his nose in the air._

"You have dishonored me and disgraced your name.  You are no longer my son."  With that, he turned and strode out of the hall.  Draco pocketed his wand and turned to Ginny.

"I am truly sorry for what he has said.  I would never think of you in that fashion, and I hope that is mutual."  He stood head down-turned, waiting for her reply.

Ginny blushed full crimson as most of the school stood, waiting.  Draco had not only defended her, but stood up against his father, and subsequently lost everything, because of her.  Carefully, she placed her finger under his chin and lifted his head for him to meet her eyes.

"Draco, many would say we are too young to know what love is.  Now, I don't know if what I am feeling is love, but I do know I have never felt it before.  What you did just now was amazing.  I never thought anyone would ever do that for me, and forgive this next statement, least of all you.  But if you are willing to do that for me, then I do believe that you love me.  And because of that, I know that I love you too."  The entire assembly broke into applause as she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him firmly.  Dumbledore looked like a child after opening is most wanted Christmas present, and McGonagall had tears in her eyes.  The only one in the room who looked about ready to be sick was Snape.  He quickly excused himself to his dungeons.

Harry grinned and Hermione took his hand.  He looked over, smiling down at her.  Suddenly his expression became very serious.  Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"Harry, what's the matter?"

"I just realized something," he stated simply.

"What is that?"  She barely got the sentence out before he leaned over and kissed her.  She smiled, taking in his scent, and deepened the kiss.  When they broke apart, she gave him a questioning glance.

"I've never really kissed you before."  He smiled, and she leaned into him, resting her head on his shoulder.  Dumbledore's voice rang through the tumult.

"Alright everyone!  It is about time for this party to be over.  But, as you have no classes tomorrow, and your professors have given you a light load this weekend (this received a few unbelieving laughs), I will permit you to continue the party in your common rooms. And before anyone asks, yes, there may be inter-house mingling for tonight only.  But boys will sleep in boys' dorms, and girls in the girls' dormitories.  Professors will be checking up on you now and again.  Professor McGonagall, please go tell the younger students there will be a camp-out in the Great Hall for them."  The Deputy Headmistress rushed out to complete her task as the students rejoiced.  Harry walked over to Draco and Ginny, who had kissed each other as soon as the Headmaster's back was turned.

"Ahem," they jumped apart, and Ginny laughed at Harry's "big brother" face.  "Draco, you are welcome to come to the Gryffindor common room.  I'm sure your housemates will not be too happy with you right now."

"Thanks Po—Harry.  Wow, that's going to take some getting used to."  Hermione joined them and took Harry's hand, and the four trekked up to Gryffindor Tower to spend the night partying and being better acquainted.  Harry had the distinct feeling he was going to be seeing a lot more of Draco in the future, and he smiled. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finito!  I think that was a good ending, but what does everyone else think?  Oh, and I realized I completely forgot my disclaimer at the beginning.  I completely and totally disclaim it all.  There, done.  Hope everyone enjoyed!


End file.
